A Matter of Genes
by tentoumushi
Summary: Sasuke finds that ultimately a name is just a name, and it is the genes of a person that makes them who they truly are.


Hearing a loud crash, Sasuke peered over his morning paper only to be assaulted by a sight that had become all too common in his household in the past year. A pair bright blue eyes stared openly back at him from across the kitchen table. These eyes laid a glaring contrast to the ones they were currently locked upon; the ones that held a cool indifference that was so painstakingly honed by breeding and years of practice. Instead, these eyes were blindingly sharp and bright, and glowing behind this was an air of defiant determination with a hint of a challenge that was so… _Naruto_.

Coming from Naruto this attribute would not be a concern, rather Sasuke would actually be worried if his lover's eyes were not burning with that constant desire to prove himself. Unfortunately the eyes staring back at him over a overturned bowl of dry cereal were _not_ in fact Naruto's eyes but instead belonged to Sasuke's and, thanks to a more thorough variant on the _Sexy no Jutsu, _Naruto's son Arata A.N. it means new/fresh in Japanese. Six months ago Sasuke had been relieved (Uchiha-speak for overjoyed) that Naruto had given him the much desired son to carry on the Uchiha name and the couple could sit back and live out their days in blissful, non-pregnant happiness.

This new _development_ that had just been called to Sasuke's attention, however, was concerning to say the least. Sasuke calmly put down his newspaper, rose from his chair, and crossed over to the side of the table where his son was currently seeing how many cheerios he could knock of the table before his father reached him. The man gently lifted his son out of his highchair, turning him so their eyes met once more, and carefully regarded the child. After several minutes of one-sided tension Sasuke's once stoic eyes narrowed into a glare that would have stricken fear in even the most experienced of ninja, and, though directed toward the babe, was not intended for him but rather the cheerful man currently briefing two Jounin in his office several streets away.

Naruto, for his part, did well to keep a calm face when his husband burst into his office with their child cradled in one arm, malicious intent practically oozing from his expression. Raising a calm hand to signal the Jounin who was speaking at the time of Sasuke's intrusion to give him a moment, Naruto coolly addressed his obviously furious husband.

"What seems to be the problem Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke opted to ignore the passive jab Naruto had given him by addressing him in such a detached manner, instead angrily (but still with all the gentleness one would expect from a father) placing Arata down on the corner of Naruto's desk before wheeling around to re-focus his glare upon Naruto.

"You, dobe," he grated out through clenched teeth "are taking a week's vacation. Immediately."

"Why?"

"Because we need to get you pregnant again."

In an instant Naruto's expression turned from surprise to indignation.

"OOOHHH NO!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up from his desk so he could more easily return Sasuke's glare. "I agreed to one. ONE 'I must revive the Uchiha' baby boy. I am NOT going to go through another nine months of torture just because you want to make a matched set!"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose like a weary teacher trying to explain calculus to a three year old. After a moment his eyes snapped open into a glare once more.

"THAT!" he said, pointing an outstretched finger at Arata who was currently mouthing an oversized pen on Naruto's desk "is NOT an Uchiha. THAT" he pulled the pen out of the child's mouth and threw it across the room into the trash "is an Uzumaki."

Naruto had only a few seconds to blink owlishly at his husband and then his son before he and Arata were slung under opposite arms of the eldest Uchiha who swiftly began moving out the door of Naruto's office.

"Bu-but Hokage-sama!" one of the Jounin called out after the young Rokudaime.

Naruto raised his head to shoot them a bright grin as Sasuke retreated with his captives. "Oh don't worry about me. You two have the gist of the mission by now. Oh…. And before you leave could you ask Shizune to handle anything that isn't totally major until I come back? Tell her there's a week's worth of paid leave to any hot-springs she wants so long as I'm not bothered."

With that, Sasuke tripled his pace back to the Uchiha compound, muttering that he was going to make DAMN sure that Naruto was _very_ pregnant by the end of the week. Naruto just winced.


End file.
